Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla (2014)
Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla (2014) is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Warner Bros. crossover to be made by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1954, a nuclear bomb is detonated at the moment a giant creature emerges from the ocean. In 1999, Project Monarch scientists Ishiro Serizawa (Ken Watanabe) and Vivienne Graham (Sally Hawkins) investigate a colossal skeleton unearthed in a collapsed mine in the Philippines. They find two spores; one dormant and one hatched that made a trail into the sea. In Japan, the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant experiences unusual seismic activity; and Supervisor Joe Brody (Bryan Cranston) sends his wife Sandra (Juliette Binoche) and a team of technicians into the reactor. A tremor breaches the reactor, leaving Sandra and her team unable to escape while the plant collapses. Fifteen years later, Joe's son Ford (Aaron Taylor-Johnson), a U.S. Navy explosive ordnance disposal officer, returns from a tour of duty to his family in San Francisco but has to immediately depart for Japan after Joe is detained for trespassing in the Janjira quarantine zone. Joe persuades Ford to accompany him to their old home in the quarantine zone to retrieve vital data. They successfully retrieve the data but are discovered by soldiers and taken to a secret facility in the power plant's ruins. After several power failures, a giant winged creature emerges and escapes, destroying the facility. Joe is severely wounded and dies after being evacuated by helicopter to the U.S.S. Saratoga. The incident is reported around the world as an earthquake. Serizawa, Graham, and Ford join a U.S. Navy task force led by Admiral William Stenz (David Strathairn) to search for the creature, called "MUTO" (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism). Serizawa and Graham reveal to Ford that a 1954 deep sea expedition triggered the appearance of Godzilla, an ancient alpha predator, how nuclear tests in the 1950s were really attempts to kill him, how they have been secretly studying Godzilla, how the MUTO caused the Janjira meltdown, and how Godzilla and the MUTO are connected with each other. Ford reveals that Joe had monitored echolocation signals that indicated the winged MUTO was communicating with something. The MUTO attacks a Russian submarine dropping it in Hawaii, on land. Godzilla arrives, causing a tsunami in Honolulu and briefly engages the MUTO in battle, before it flees. Meanwhile, a second, larger, wingless MUTO emerges in Nevada and devastates Las Vegas. The scientists deduce that the second MUTO is female, that the female was the one the male was communicating with, and that the two MUTOs will meet to breed in San Francisco. Over the scientists' objections, Stenz approves a plan to use nuclear warheads to lure and destroy the monsters. Ford joins a team delivering the warheads by train. The female MUTO intercepts the train and devours most of the warheads. The single remaining warhead is airlifted to San Francisco and activated after Godzilla arrives. The male MUTO steals the warhead and takes it to the female, who forms a nest around it in the Chinatown area. While Godzilla and the MUTOs battle, a strike team, including Ford, enters the city by HALO jump to find and disarm the warhead. Unable to access the timer, the team sets the warhead on a boat for disposal at sea while Ford blows up the MUTO nest. The MUTOs initially get the upper hand, but Godzilla emerges victorious in the end and collapses on the shore. Ford is rescued and reunites with his family at an emergency shelter the following morning. Godzilla awakens and returns to sea with the media hailing him as "King of the Monsters - savior of our city?" Trivia *Bill & Ben, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln and his sisters, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, Mojo Jojo and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. *Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, Mojo Jojo and Nora Beady will be working with the MUTO. *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'' and Godzilla were released in 2014. *Both The Powerpuff Girls Movie and Godzilla were released by Warner Bros. Pictures. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Category:76859Thomas Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Censored films Category:Monster films Category:Thomas/Godzilla movies Category:Thomas & Friends/MonsterVerse Films